


black feathers and curses

by Dokebhi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Curses, Demon Hunters, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Kageyama is a late bloomer, M/M, More tags to come later, Smut maybe in later chapters, Sugamama is Irresistible, Tengu, The team are Tengu's, demons and spirits, except hinata, its a bit of a rough start but give it a chance, youkai AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokebhi/pseuds/Dokebhi
Summary: 2 years ago kageyama left a promising Volleyball life because of his selfishnessHe didn't believe in yokai or spirits and demons. That is until his life was saved by a yokai with blazing orange hair and twin tails.Kageyama moves away from the city in order to get away from his newly awakened spiritual awareness. Only to run into yokai of a different kind. They claim he's one of them. He claims he's human. And he still can't find the orange haired Yokai from his past.





	black feathers and curses

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Kehbi here with yet another fic *sob* but hey, Its my first fic in this fandom! There isn't enough Yokai AU's out there. I hope to change that ~ My Au is a bit different but i hope you enjoy non the less! I'm debating about doing perspective switches throughout or leaving it as is..
> 
> please be sure to leave kudo's and comments!! I'd appreciate any feed back! 
> 
> *gives you guys a 10 page first chapter*

 

   2 years ago Kageyama Tobio was not someone who believed in spirits and demons. He was an average high school student with friends and ideals of becoming something outlandish that every teen at his age dreamed about. Two years ago, Kageyama Tobio did not believe in ghosts, spirits, or yokai. He believed in being the best setter for his volleyball team. He believed that he could take his team to nationals. That _he_ was perfect. That _he_ could take his team further than they had ever been. That _he_ would be the one to-

_“You can’t take yourself to Nationals.”_  His captain’s voice.

_“There is no I in team.”_ His team’s voice.

_“Kageyama...take some time on the bench and cool your head.”_ His coach’s mildly irritated voice…

   Too many voices, one to many doubts, too much and it made Kageyama snap. His dreams of reaching national’s shattered into pieces. That night Kageyama walked out of practice, and left his team. Two years ago Kageyama Tobio quit volleyball. That night as he walked home. when he was too distracted from his thoughts. He stepped into oncoming traffic, unaware of the still green light.  He should have died. There was no way he could have survived that. But he did. He did because something had shoved him out of the way of the car. It was as if time had stopped. The only things Tobio could register were the blinding headlights of the car behind him, even as the driver stepped out in a frantic slew of apologies, and the body of a boy who stood before it. Fluffy wild orange hair was the first thing Kageyama noticed. The next was the striking black kimono, so deep it melted into the night around them. Twin tails swayed behind him, fluffy and just as brightly wild as the boys hair. A large toothy grin was the last thing that Tobio saw before he fainted that night. Two years ago to the day, Kageyama Tobio was saved by a yokai.

\-----

   An alarm blared from its position on the nightstand. A hand darted out from the pile of sheets to slam the annoying sound into silence. Kageyama pulled himself up with his features set in a frown. He had that damn dream again. The one about the accident. To be honest Kageyama was never the same after that encounter. He always saw things after that. People with pointed ears. Girls with sleek tails and horns that would wink at him as they walked past, arms linked with a guy 10 to 15 years older. Guys with impish features, and Mothers and children who emitted a soft glow. Warm, a strange feeling of ease would wash over him as they passed. These were the things that Tobio noticed. That made him move a bit further from the city for a bit of change.

  The things he saw here were different. Masses of black that loomed over the trees. The howling of the wind held voices and whispers as it carried down the roads. Figures that he only noticed if he wasn’t really looking. Orbs and strange lights would float around him on his way home. Though there was one thing kageyama always, without a doubt would see every day. Crows. Crows whose caw’s were enough to drive away the clouding of demons when Kageyama felt suffocated by them. Crows that would follow his every move, whether it be at night where he could barely see them, or during the days when he’d walk or take a jog. Crows that would eye him curiously before their wings carried them into the skies.  Yes Miyagi indeed was home to yokai that were not the same as what he grew use to in Tokyo.

  The sun was slow to rise, heavy clouds of gray hung in the sky like cotton. It would rain today. Kageyama was on his way to the local shop. He’d pick up some instant coffee then head back home to work. Of all the things Kageyama has seen in his two years of being spiritually ‘born’, he had yet to come across the fiery haired yokai. When he entered the shop with a sigh the bell chimed his arrival. Peeking out from behind the newspaper the shop owner gave him a wave.

  “Kageyama you’re right on time as usual.”  he said as he set down the folded pages, watching Kageyama shift through the small isles.

  “Ukai, you’re out of instant coffee…” Kageyama grumbled as he re emerged from the isle a milk box in his hand instead. Ukai gave a hearty laugh, his hand shifted to pull a cigarette from its box.

 

  “Sorry bout that, shipment has been slow recently.” He said. With a flick of his wrist the cig was lit and Ukai was puffing out a small cloud of smoke.

  “Oh, why is that?” kageyama questioned setting 300 yen on the counter to pay. Ukai gestured to the door and the two walked out of the shop. It was quiet for a while. With nothing more than the cicadas buzzing and Ukai’s exhales of smoke.

  “The delivery trucks don’t like taking the mountain road to get here. To many...accidents.” Ukai caste kageyama a glance before pulling another drag. Kageyama hesitated before the fluttering of wings drew his attention to the set of crows perched on the wires above the shop.

  “Ukai-San..do you believe in….” His words came out more mumbled than he wanted them to. But when he looked at the older man he was surprised that his eyes were serious.

  “Spirits? Demons?” Ukai finished for him. Kageyama could only give a silent nod. Ukai flicked the short bud to the ground, stepping on it before pulling out another to light.

  “I’ll assume that you can see them as well?” Ukai pressed watching the waft of smoke rise before vanishing.

  “Not always.” kageyama stated as he fiddled with the milk carton, and stabbing the straw into the top.

  “I thought I got hit by a car. But someone saved me...er...a yokai saved me. Ever since then I could see them.”  Ukai gave a hard stare before directing his attention to the crows. Kageyama’s eyes followed.

  “Sometimes it feels like they want to-”

  “Kageyama, what do you think of the crows?” Ukai interrupted.

  “The crows?”

  “Yes, the crows.” Ukai took another drag before blowing out the smoke with more of a sigh.

  “They’re..big? ...well much bigger than the crows in Tokyo. Sometimes it’s like they have consciousness..it feels like they’re always there, but it’s not a bad feeling?”

  Kageyama frowned trying to get his words right. During that time one of the crows gave a hardy caw, deep and rolling as it lifted off to fly away, a few others joined it as they faded from view. The remaining crow which was smaller tilted it’s head before pulling off and flying off in another direction.

  “Kageyama.” Ukai turned to him after stepping on the second bud, effectively smearing it against the pavement.

  “Trust the crows.”

  Kageyama blinked and he could have sworn he saw Ukai’s features shift ever slightly. His eyes sharper, brighter, before they shifted back to their coalish gray. He dipped his head and turned back to the shop entrance. His hand up in a wave before he disappeared inside. Kageyama made his way back towards the road. Ukai’s words felt like an ultimatum. Trust the crows? But they were crows. Simple birds. Yet Kageyama knew they were anything but simple. The crows were yokai, or so he thought.

  The clouds grew dark as a rumble of thunder rolled through the skies. Just as Kageyama made it to his front door the rain began to fall. Kicking off his shoes he discarded the empty milk carton in the kitchen trash before grabbing his laptop from the table and bringing it into the living room. He booted it up and turned the TV on a random channel. ‘Trust the crows’ Ukai’s words rolled about in his head and Kageyama pulled up his search.

  ‘ _Demons that look like crows_ ’  He typed and didn’t get quiet exactly what he wanted. The images where of large beasts with feathers and huge maws. The features were overly exaggerated and Kageyama cleared his search.

  ‘ _Crow Yokai_ ’ He tried again and this time what popped up was exactly what he wanted.

  ‘Crow Yokai are also known as Karasu Tengu. Tengu have the abilities to shift their form and appearance. They essentially live in groups and control lesser crows. Tengu have one leader Daitengu, of whom the clan follows. While it is not known for Tengu to be dangerous. It is believed that Tengu control rain, wind and thunder; They are the guardians of the forests they live in. Everything strange and mysterious is attributed to them.’

  Kageyama trailed off as a sharp boom of thunder shook his house. It made his lights flicker just slightly. He turned back to his screen. But as he scrolled through the pages of information he had to wonder. Just how much of this stuff was true? Maybe getting his sources from the internet wasn’t a good idea. He leaned back to stretch. He’d take his chances. If he was going to live this way he might as well research what he sees.

  Black masses that have no forms, yet linger over forests or homes are potentially two things. One; Evil spirits that are bound to earth by strong emotions, and can only be rid of by purification. Two; Demonic curses.

  There was little to no information on Demonic curses to Kageyama’s surprise. Most of the comments states that curses are just stupid things humans come up with. Others state that demon curses are just too vile or powerful to be spoken about unless that person wanted to be cursed themselves. Kageyama felt his face contort into a frown. It’d be hours before kageyama actually pulled away from his laptop. Night had already come and his stomach was growling louder than it ever had. He had been so absorbed into research that he wasted the entire day. When he stood he noticed the rain coming down even harder than it had before and the wind whipped through the trees. It was a full blown storm. By the time Kageyama had placed a pot on the stove with water and milk there was a sharp sound of flapping followed by something hitting his front door.

  Kageyama flinched and stood still. Maybe he expected something to break in. Instead what he got was the gentle sound of someone knocking on his door, followed by the bell ringing. He gulped before slowly making his way to the door. When he peered out the window all he could make out was the form of a person. Curious He opened the door. A man stood before him, soaked to the bone and shivering. He was a bit shorter than Kageyama and his silver locks were plastered against his face and neck. Brown eyes regarded him with a little bit of sympathy.

  “S-sorry for disturbing you but c-can I stay on your porch until the storm has past?”

  His voice was soft and airy when it wasn’t riddled with chattering of his teeth. Kageyama only stared. He was sure that this was a male, yet his soft appearance and hair spoke of a gentleness only a mother could provide. Without much of a word Kageyama stepped aside.

  “Come in” he said ushering the man inside who stood in his entry way dripping. Kageyama rushed to grab a few towels. He handed him one and used the spare to drape it over his head. Once the stranger was deemed dry enough kageyama lead him into the living room.

  “I have some spare clothes, hold on.”

  As Kageyama left the stranger in the middle of his living room he had to wonder why he felt so compelled to help him. Why he felt the overwhelming sense of familiarity. He grabbed a pair of his sweats and a t-shirt and hurried back down. Said stranger was busy towel drying his hair. Of which the silver strands fell against his shoulders and back like silk. Kageyama gulped before clearing his throat.

  “Bathroom is upstairs on the left.” he said handing the bundle to the man before pointing up the stairs. Once he was out of sight Kageyama ran a hand through his dark locks. There was no way any human male could be that attractive. However it did take a while before the stranger returned. Padding down the stairs while holding his damp ones.

  “Thank you for the clothes. I didn’t expect you to be so accommodating” He said with a bright smile. Kageyama couldn’t help but feel himself blush out of embarrassment.

  “Its nothing..” he grumbled out as he took the damp clothes and placed them in the dryer.  Kageyama allowed the stranger to take a seat on his couch while he moved to finish the making hot chocolate  he had started. This time pouring two mugs instead of just one. When he returned he found the stranger reading the article that was left open on his laptop.

  “Do you like supernatural things?” Came a curious question as light hazel eyes lifted to watch him. Kageyama looked away as he handed him the mug.

 “I guess?” he shifted on his feet.

 “Do you uh...need to use the phone or anything?...to call someone to pick you up?” Kageyama questioned. There was a beat of silence before he heard a soft reply.

  “No need” He said with a smile, and Kageyama only just then noticed the mole on the side of his eye.

  "Okay..” Kageyama took a sip of his hot chocolate before seating himself across from the stranger.

  “I’m Kageyama..Tobio.” He grumbled out offering his hand to shake. The stranger looked at his hand then back to Kageyama before reaching and giving his hand a firm shake.

  “You can call me Koushi. Sawamura Koushi.” He said with a grin before pulling his hand back to wrap around the warmth of the mug. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Before Kageyama cleared his throat.

  “What were you doing out in the storm?” Koushi gave him a small smile.

  “I got caught in it on my way home. I didn’t realize it’d get this bad.”  He said with a chuckle. Lightning flashed and a large crack of thunder resonated around them. It made Koushi jump with a yelp. Kageyama cursed, this storm wasn’t going to end any time soon, and if that was the case...

  “Hey uh Sawamura-San-”

  “Koushi is fine.”

  “Koushi-San, I don’t think this storm is going to let up any time soon. I have spare blankets and pillows...at least stay the night.”  Kageyama finished before Koushi could argue about his name anymore.

  “You’re willing to let me stay? Even though you don’t know me?” Koushi asked with a hint of disbelief.

  “Well...you seem kn-knife-Nice..” Kageyama struggled and Koushi laughed. He laughed until tears pricked at his eyes and Kageyama was a flustered mess.

  “Its true, I can’t do much with this storm as it is, So I’ll take you up on the offer.”

  Twenty minutes later Kageyama had transformed his couch into a nest of blankets and pillows. He had since gathered up his laptop and made sure Koushi had a meal. Even if it was just a cup Ramen and a soda. Kageyama had been closing the curtains when Koushi had spoke.

  “Kageyama, when you said you liked supernatural things..did you mean it?”

  “ I never use to believe in that stuff, but now I guess I’m curious about it all. Mainly Yokai and stuff...I can see them now.” He said turning to head up the stairs.

  “That’s good!” Koushi grinned giving him a thumbs up. “You don’t have to worry about much here, well maybe just stay clear of the black blobs..those are dangerous to humans.” Kageyama rose a brow.

  “Koushi-San, what do you think of...of Tengu?”  Kageyama didn’t miss the widening of Koushi’s hazel eyes. Did he sound like a crazy person to Koushi? Probably so.

  “It’s just, There are a lot of crows around, and I, I mean I don’t hate them or anything, they keep those blobs away. It’s just sometimes it’s like they have human consciousness-”

  “Kageyama. Tengu...Crows...neither of them  are the bad guys. ” Koushi cut him off, his gaze soft. “I would trust them with anything.”

  Kageyama bid Koushi a good night after that. He lay in his bed wide awake. Listening to the howling winds and sharp hits of rain against his window. Koushi was the second person that day to tell him about crows and trust. Yet the internet told him otherwise. He wasn’t sure who to believe. He surfed the web for what seemed like hours, until the wind and rain blurred into silence.

\----

  Kageyama jolted awake. Toppling over his laptop which had been in his lap. When he looked towards the window the sun was high and the sky was bright. He groaned as he pulled himself from his bed with a yawn. He pulled on a pair of clothes and made his way downstairs. He stopped and noticed the lingering smell of food. When he glanced into the living room the couch was bare, all the sheets folded neatly along with the clothes he had lent Koushi was set on the side. When he walked closer he noticed the note on the living room table along with a covered plate of food, and a steaming hot cup of coffee on the side. He read the note as he took a sip.

_‘Thanks for letting me stay the night and borrowing your clothes, I folded them and made you breakfast as thanks! Sorry I had to leave you a note like this without actually saying goodbye, But we’ll meet again. You really are something else. Take care! -Koushi.’_

  The food was still warm as well. Meaning it hadn’t been that long since Koushi had made it. After eating Kageyama gathered up the blankets and carried them upstairs. As he was stuffing them back into the closet something had slipped out from the folds landing on the floor by his foot. After putting the last one away he knelt down and picked up what had slipped out. His eyes widened as he twisted the large feather between his thumb and forefinger. He noticed the silvery shimmer glinting just slightly in the light of the sun. His eyes widened as the feather slipped from his grasp.

  Kageyama quickly grabbed his house keys and raced out of the house. When he realized he could have drove he was already running full blast down the road towards Ukai’s shop. He slammed the door open.

  “Ukai-San!!” His yell died off when he saw the front counter empty. He jogged through the isles, each of them empty. He left the shop to jog around the back. Finding a hunched over Ukai plucking at the small garden. A cigarette hanging from his lips, and his eyes tired.

  “Ukai-San, Sorry but can I talk to you?” Kageyama began as he came up to stand beside Ukai. He noticed that his hair was released from its usual brushed back state, and instead hung just barely below his ears. When Ukai turned eyes on him he released a sigh.

  “Kageyama, sorry didn’t hear ya, had a rough night.” Ukai said with a long yawn.

  “It’s no problem, but what happened?” Kageyama asked.

  “I was helping a friend of mine look for someone.” Ukai said as he rose and plucked a cigarette from his pocket.

  “In that storm? Are you crazy?” Kageyama paled.

  “Don’t worry, we had my car and we didn’t go far.” Ukai brushed him off with a wave. “Anyway, what do you want?”

  “Why did you tell me to trust the crows?” He questioned, watching Ukai’s reaction.

  “Why do you think?” Ukai shot  back.

  “Because they’re Tengu right?” Kageyama glanced away. Ukai on the other hand took a long puff before blowing out the smoke.

  “What makes you think they’re Tengu?”

  “Because...I’m sure i sheltered one from the storm last night.”  Kageyama finished and watched as Ukai paused. Cigarette only inches from his mouth, his steely eyes wide.

  “Ukai-San...why did you tell me to trust the crows? What do they want with me?” Kageyama pressed again, and this time Ukai didn’t answer.

  “Ukai-San please” kageyama tried again and this time Ukai did respond.

  “Kageyama you aren’t ready to know why.” Ukai rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand. His eyes cast up to the sky.

  Kageyama felt himself heat in anger. His fists clamped so tightly he could feel the pang of his nails digging into the skin of his palm. None of this was making any sense. Ukai tells him to trust crows and now he won’t tell him why? All because he figured out what they really were? Bull. There had to be more. When Kageyama took a step a loud caw sounded from the trees. Smaller birds scattering in a flutter.

  A large bird hefted itself from the canopies, wings flapping as another followed. Kageyama realized then that they were crows. And that they were heading in their direction. The moment Kageyama looked at Ukai was when he noticed the shadow on the ground and a form land between them. Kageyama took a startled step back with a yelp. The man rose to full height. Dressed in a deep black Yukata and arms crossed in front of him. His hair was short and black. Hanging from his shoulders was an orange trimmed black haori. But the thing that kageyama noticed the most were the massive black wings that folded neatly against his back. He gave a grin in greeting.

  “Nice to formally meet you Kageyama.” His voice stern and authoritative. Kageyama watched as the Tengu extended his clawed hand for a shake. Ukai came around from behind the Tengu with a look of defeat.

  “You guys sure don’t know how to wait do you?” He groaned as he watched Kageyama take slow steps forward and shaking the Tengu’s hand.

  “Um..how do you know my name?” Kageyama asked after releasing his hold on The Tengu’s hand whom gave a hearty laugh.

  “We met you the moment you moved into this town.” The Tengu said with a proud grin.

  “Then the crows..” kageyama mumbled.

  “Were us! Well our clan. Karasuno.” The Tengu said pointing to himself.

  “And...why should I trust you guys?”  Kageyama might as well ask the source while he was in front of it. He watched as the Tengu’s eyes hardened and pointed a clawed finger at him.

  “Because you Kageyama...are one of us.”

  



End file.
